Christmas Eve
by RurikoTsukuyomi
Summary: Hashirama is determined to find out what Madara wants for his birthday, but the stubborn Uchiha keeps refusing anything. Can Hashirama break him down? GRAPHIC YAOI. HashiramaXMadara. Christmas Special


**New story! It's not gonna be very long, though. Sorry... ^^; It's a Christmas/Madara's Birthday special sort of thing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kishimoto's characters~!!**

**PAIRINGS: HashiXMada and IzuXMada.**

WARNING: Strictly graphic yaoi, some violence and horrible randomness (some OOCness). lol.

***Note: where this star thing is? That's because Christmas isn't really Jesus' birthday. :/ I learned that Christmas ACTUALLY came from a Roman festival also nicknamed quite ironically called The Great Roman Orgy. LOL. So, yea… Just for some info…**

****

Chapter One: Presents

The day was cold as snow began to blanket the earth in a layer of white purity that seemed to reflection the light of the heavens... Two villages sat far from each other with symbols of hatred toward one another. Little did either village know that their leaders had much different ideas of 'hate'...

Uchiha Madara, the all-powerful leader of the prestigious Uchiha Clan, was seated in a cozy chair, glaring at the white flakes outside with a scowl. He hated snow! Why was it snowing?! There wasn't supposed to be snow in a normally warm village!

Meanwhile, Senju Hashirama, leader of the equally powerful Senju Clan, was sipping some hot tea, sighing contentedly. Nothing could possibly ruin such a beautiful day... He stood up, tea in a hand, ready to go dress for another visit with his secret lover when he noticed the calendar. His eyes fell on a particular date, not just any date...

But the birthday of his secret lover!

"December 24th..." Hashirama murmured to himself thoughtfully, then made a mental not to ask his love's wish for his birthday.

Now wasn't it ironic that Madara's birthday happened to be on Christmas Eve? The festival of all peace was the next day!*****

After dressing up in his usual armor, Hashirama also added a thick scarf cape sort of dressing to keep his neck warm. He set off to meet with his lover.

**xxxx**

Madara was drifting off into an impossible sleep when he heard a door open and slam. He jumped, then glared at the doorway, expecting his klutz brother to saunter in with an apologetic grin. However, he was met with Hashirama coated in a layer of snow, which he shook off right there in the doorway.

"Hey! Do that at the door, not in the house!" Madara barked, his eye twitching in annoyance. Hashirama smiled, lifting his eyes to meet with those seductive red orbs that seemed to scare even the devil himself away. He approached the back of the chair to drop a hand on Madara's head, eager to stroke the somewhat soft midnight black hair.

"Apologies, Madara... How's your day?" Hashirama asked as he took off his heavy armor and scarf-thing. Madara folded his arms on the top of the back of the chair, watching the man closely.

"Horrible. The god's must have taken a displeasure to me if they know how to make it snow in an area who's temperature is usually seventy-five at the lowest." He muttered. Hashirama shrugged.

"I've always admired snow. It's so rare nowadays. Only the Land of Iron seems to have such an abundance now."

"... Evidently."

"And besides, isn't it almost your birthday?" Hashirama asked. Madara frowned.

"Birthday...? Oh! Birthdays. Forgot we even had them..." He lied dryly. Hashirama cocked a brow, then came over to sit down by shoving Madara from the seat.

"I was there first!" Madara protested childishly with a glare. Hashirama only returned with a smile, then pulled Madara down into his lap.

"I was born first." He responded, to which Madara replied with a 'hmph' of annoyance. He wrapped his arms around Madara's perfect little waist, allowing the Uchiha to curl up against him... His crotch so conveniently pressed near his hip.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like for your birthday? It's also Christmas Eve, so I can give you more than one present." Hashirama pointed out.

"Mm, hm... Well, I don't know... Izuna asked me that a while ago, but I never got back to him." Madara answered lazily as he studied Hashirama's neck. Hashirama sighed.

"I suppose I am to expect the same response?" He asked. Madara gave him a rare comical smile that was usually seen with Izuna.

"Of course!" He replied. Hashirama rolled his eyes, then looked to the rare beauty in his arms. Despite the cold of the room, heat radiated off Madara like the sun, making Hashirama warm up immediately. He did what he usually did and took in the sight slowly.

Madara's porcelain skin gave off a very distinct glow that could always be mistaken for innocence, until one met with his dangerously seductive Sharingan red eyes that glowed even when they weren't supposed to. His midnight hair spilled down his back to his rear in an array of loose spikes that were always soft, despite their slightly stiff appearance.

He was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt that was a bit big on him and hung a tad past his thin waist. A matching pair of pajama pants finished off his outfit. Not that much clothes to get rid of this time, Hashirama thought, then cursed himself for being such a pervert.

"Madara, why don't you give me a hint?" He asked at last. Madara was nuzzling his shoulder, then peeked up with almost purely innocent red eyes.

"Hmmm?" He asked plainly, leaning back.

"There has to be something you want for your birthday."

"For you to stop asking."

"Oh, come now..."

"I tend to be a scrooge around this particular holiday. I don't wanna celebrate anything, just..." Madara's voice trailed as he brought his lips to Hashirama's. They molded together perfectly and warmly. Tongues eventually began a forbidden dance of lust, saliva dripping hotly down their chins.

Their kisses were usually rough and long lasting. Seemingly everlasting... They liked it like that. Sharing the eternal passion that no one was to discover, not even their siblings for they both had younger brothers; Uchiha Izuna and Senju Tobirama.

Hashirama eventually pulled away as an idea struck him in the head like Tobirama's fist when they trained.

"Wait," Hashirama cut off with a cruel smirk that made Madara narrow his red eyes dangerously, "I have an idea."

"It better be good or else." Madara threatened, but it was empty. He had nothing to attack Hashirama with really... Except his fists.

"If you don't tell me what you want as a gift for BOTH your birthday and Christmas with the utmost honesty, I will neglect your sexual urges." Hashirama proclaimed. Madara glared at him.

"I can't believe you!" He snapped and aimed a punch at Hashirama's head, but the Senju easily moved his head, shoving Madara off the chair and onto his back. Before he could get up, however, Hashirama had Madara pinned beneath him.

"Get off me." Madara muttered, peeking at him as he turned his head away.

"Forgot to mention, I won't leave you alone until you tell me."

"But what if I don't want anything?" Madara challenged. Hashirama laughed out loud.

"HAHAHA!!! You?! Not want anything?! That's funny, Madara!" He roared and let go of the Uchiha to fall back against the chair with laughter. Madara glared, blushing deeply with shame. Was he that greedy?

"Sh-Shut your mouth, Hashirama or I'll shut it for you! H-Hear me?! STOP LAUGHING FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He yelled and reeled his foot back to kick the man, but Hashirama grabbed his ankle and pulled him down into his lap.

"Ssh-ssh-ssh," Hashirama shushed, placing a finger on Madara's lips to silence him, "Don't worry... I just want to give you something, that's all. I'm not asking for anything else... Just tell me. I want to make you happy, Madara."

"... Hmph..." Madara lowered his eyes, frowning. Hashirama smiled and leaned down, kissing Madara's forehead.

"That's all I want, Madara... It doesn't have to be anything fancy, it's your present."

"It's a present. It's suppose to be a surprise."

"Give me some ideas..." Hashirama murmured as he cradled the Uchiha in his arms, kissing his forehead over and over again. Madara relaxed a little.

"I don't know... Mmm, your lips are warm..." He murmured and lifted his red eyes to meet with Hashirama's dark ones. Hashirama smiled.

"Madara, you're getting distracted..."

"From what?"

"... If you're not going to take this seriously, I'll leave." Hashirama warned. Madara glared.

"Asshole."

"Is that what you want?"

"NO!"

"Then what do you want?" Hashirama asked. Madara waited for only a five seconds before turning a slight red as he glared at the Senju.

"Can't I just give YOU something?"

"Madara..."

"I know what you want, you old pervert! You want to get me in bed like last year for YOUR birthday!! That was supposed to be an easy day, but you wouldn't stop! I couldn't walk for two whole weeks! Do you have any idea what Izuna was asking me?! I can't tell my baby brother what happened!" Madara yelled furiously.

"I'm sure Izuna is having his fair share of sex already. He's almost twenty something..." Hashirama murmured. Madara shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't want to think about Izuna like that..." He muttered.

"All right. Then I'll leave and let you think about what you want as a gift. I have a mission anyway."

"LIAR!"

"Did you have caffeine today? You seem oddly hyper..."

"HASHIRAMA!!"

**xxxx**

"What do I want? What do I want?" Madara asked aloud as he sat at the dinner table that night.

"Come fresh baked biscuits with fried chicken~" Izuna answered as he came in with their dinners, setting the plate in front of his older brother. Madara scowled, then stabbed his chicken with a chopstick.

"Che!"

"What's wrong, Aniki? Not hungry?"

"... Yea... Just... Argh, a stupid, er, friend of mine asked me what I want for my birthday and he won't pay attention to me unless he knows what I want." Madara muttered and stuffed the meat into his cheek. Izuna tapped his chin, turning his face to the ceiling as the hair fell away from the bandages over his eye sockets.

"Hmm... Well, why do you care? I thought uncle did that to you once. You just ignored him right back." He mused. Madara flinched, then almost choked on his food. Izuna waited patiently with a coy smirk on his face that told all that he was suspicious. Madara looked away, covering his face on instinct to hide the revealing heat.

"For fuck's sake... Not that kind of friend, Izuna... The, er, other, uhm, kind of friend." He mumbled. Izuna tilted his head innocently.

"Sorry, what kind of friend is that?" He asked. Madara was so tempted to reach across the table and smack his brother, so he settled for hitting his brother with a chunk of sauce drenched chicken.

"A FRIEND FRIEND, STUPID!"

"Ow! Hey, that's not fair, Aniki!" Izuna complained as he tried to get the sauce from his hair. Madara glared, then relaxed as he slowly took in his actions.

Of course Izuna couldn't catch the food...

Izuna had given his eyes to his beloved Aniki.

"Sorry..." Madara said quietly. Izuna lifted his face and gave a lopsided smile.

"It's all right, Aniki... Don't look at me like I'm helpless."

"But-"

"I'm still as strong as ever, even without my eyes. You don't need to see to fight, as long as you're mentally prepared. Don't treat me like a weakling..." Izuna lectured. Madara only looked down at his plate with a frown. Izuna sighed.

"Come on, Aniki... I'm still strong enough to beat you." He added. Madara looked up and snorted.

"Psh! I'd like to see you try!"

"GOOD!" With that, Izuna scrambled over the table and shoved his brother on the floor. Madara winced, then tried to wrestle away. The entire time they wrestled on the floor, Izuna had a big smile on his face. He made a few jabs at Madara's stomach, earning some loud yelps from Madara.

"Hahaa! Aniki's ticklish! That's an advantage on my part!" Izuna laughed.

"Ahahaaa!!! I AM NOT! STOP IT! IZUNA!!" Madara wailed and managed to break away from Izuna, making a run for the living room, but Izuna had caught him by the ankle and jerked him to the floor, climbing on top of him and pinning him by the wrists.

"You..." Madara was at lost for words. He looked up at his younger brother, who was laughing still.

"Hahaha, Aniki... You're funny, you know that?"

"You think so?" Madara asked, gazing at the sad bandages that were tightly wrapped around Izuna's empty eye sockets to hide the empty black pits that seemed to drip with blood whenever the younger cried.

"Yes," Izuna answered quietly with a smile on his face, "That's another reason why I love you, Aniki... I don't care what uncle says or anybody else... You're still my Aniki and even when I die, I'll always love you."

"... Thank you... Izuna..."

"Of course, Aniki..."

**xxxx**

"Did you ever find out what you wanted?" Hashirama asked as stepped out of the bathroom after taking a long hot shower... In Madara's bathroom. Madara sat on his futon, glaring at the Senju.

"I had hoped you'd forgotten." He muttered as he leaned on his elbow. Hashirama smiled.

"Of course not... So, speak up, or I'll leave."

"You can't use my shower and then leave, you cheapskate!"

"I can't? Since when is it illegal?" Hashirama asked thoughtfully as he strutted to his pile of clothes in the room. Madara watched him with lingering red orbs, curiosity not allowing him to pay much attention to anything else.

"Mm mm..." Madara answered blankly. Hashirama eyed him closely, then smirked and turned and dropped the towel from his waist. Madara's eyes flashed and he rolled the other way on his futon, scowling.

"Perverted old son of a fucking..." His voice trailed into a string of curses. Hashirama laughed, then got dressed, all way the while knowing that Madara was sneaking perverted glances.

"I heard there's going to be a blizzard tonight." Hashirama began as he pulled his shirt over his head. Madara frowned.

"Just what we need. More damned snow..."

"I think it'll be nice. That way, you're trapped in your nice warm house... Where I can find you." Hashirama added with a dark chuckle to himself. Madara looked at him uneasily.

"Please tell me you were joking." He muttered dryly.

"Was I?"

"You tell me."

"Heh."

"... Come on, Hashirama~ There's nothing else to do. If we do it now, I promise to tell you after we're done~" Madara cooed as he got on his stomach on the futon, kicking his legs back and forth innocently as he purposely sucked on his little finger.

Hashirama stared at him and almost keeled over. The man had such outrageous talent with seduction that it was just plain cruel!

He watched in pure adoration as Madara let saliva drip from his lips. Madara licked at his little finger, flashing Hashirama bright red eyed stares every so often, then rolled over on his side.

"Please? It's not like I'm lying... You believe me, right... Hashi?" Madara asked sweetly with a sly grin. Hashirama had to blink a few times after he had fallen on his hands and knees on the edge of the futon to watch closer.

"Hm? Believe what?" Hashirama asked. Madara beamed and leaned forward to bring his face closer to Hashirama's.

"Believe that I'm actually letting you take me? I'm offering right now... You can fuck me as long as you'd like..." He cooed, tracing a finger over Hashirama's lips. Hashirama almost choked on his breathing, then lunged forward to connect their lips. He pulled Madara's head close by a handful of hair, ignoring Madara's quick little 'mph' of protest.

He slid his tongue into the warm cavern that was Madara's beautifully sculpted mouth with such perfect lips and a very skillful tongue. Madara was a gift all right. A gift straight from both heaven and hell. The most evil, yet the most beautiful creature to ever roam planet earth freely.

Or, that's what most people figured when they saw Madara. Little did they know that Hashirama was a tad possessive over his lover.

Hashirama shoved Madara down on the futon, getting on top of him to hold him tightly and kiss him violently.

Strike that, maybe very possessive.

Hashirama took his time stripping off Madara's long sleeved shirt, tossing it away as he brought his lips to a pert nipple. He gave it a quick lick, earning a gasp from its owner, then sucked gently before becoming hungrier.

He moved his hands down Madara's sides to his hips, pulling down his pants to reveal a very outstandingly perfect manhood that was already erect and weeping for more. Hashirama smirked and brought his lips, kissing, all the way to Madara's neck with such warmth and comfort that Madara allowed a pleased moan to move from its trapped spot in his throat.

Hashirama's caring touches, his warmth was so radiate and loving. He didn't think anyone on the planet could please him and love him at the same time like Hashirama could. The Senju really loved him. Hashirama had told him so many times, even when they weren't having sex. That meant something.

It had to.

All the touches. All the kisses. All the words... The sounds. They meant something. That Hashirama was madly in love with him.

_HIM._

Uchiha Madara. The one who was dealing with so much. The burden of being the leader of a rebellious clan. The burden of dealing with war. The fact that his father had died not too long ago during a raid.

The man who everyone claimed was purely devil made. The man that everyone hated. Even his own cousins were beginning to turn on him and claim their hatred toward him. Just the thought was enough to send Madara spiraling into insanity.

If it wasn't for his lover. Senju Hashirama...

****

**A/N: According to my strictly confidential sources-**

**Madara: -cough- Narutopedia -cough-**

**Tsukuyomi: ... Well, that... Nevermind. According to Narutopedia, Madara's birthday is on Christmas Eve, which I find so fitting. ^^ So, I got the idea to make a special short series for Madara's birthday because I love him so much. xD**

**Madara: Aren't I special? I get a yaoi fanfic for MY birthday...**

**Hashirama: I hope that wasn't sarcasm! She worked hard on it...**

**Tsukuyomi: ... Thank you, Hashirama-senpai!!!**

**Hashirama: ^^**

**Madara: SUCK UP. You're just doing that because you want more yaoi, you sick disgusting perverted old fucktard!**

**Hashirama: ... That was a long insult, dimwit.**

**Madara: HEY! Be quiet! You, readers! Thanks for reading and please review!! (Mentions of Hashirama being a fucktard will be accepted with gratitude.)**

**Hashirama: -____-;;**


End file.
